


灵种 3

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 3

曺圭贤长的人高马大，眉目俊朗，年龄却是同辈里面最小的一位。他刚进入门派的时候，同辈师兄们都或多或少已习得些术法，忙着修行或者给师父师叔做事。

曺圭贤像做错事的小孩子一样受到了大家的冷落，心里默默念着，无妨，自己又不是来交朋友的。

但是很快就有一个师兄打脸了他对自己的欺骗。

那一日曺圭贤像平日里一样一个人在学堂的一角翻着枯燥无味的文书，等待着先生来把他从无聊尴尬中解救出来，突然有人来到他的面前。

巴掌大的小脸肉少的有点可怜，细长的凤眼和小巧的口鼻精致又秀气。仔细看，这人的乌发墨瞳闪着妖异的光泽，给这张乖巧的小脸增添了丝丝妖娆气息。

不是什么倾国倾城的美人，却又欲又纯魅人心智。

“嘿，咕噜？”彼时曺圭贤还不知道金钟云是个喜欢给人取各种奇奇怪怪外号昵称的小傻瓜，被金钟云跳脱的话语唬得一愣。

“我叫金钟云，以后你叫我哥就行。”金钟云朝着曺圭贤笑了笑，晃了晃手里的一个小瓶。

“我的墨用完了，拿我刚得的桂花蜜跟你换一块墨。”

聪明如曺圭贤怎么可能看不出那是金钟云在向他示好，但看破不说破，谁会拒绝这样可爱的善意。

门派里的人都知道，金钟云是朴正洙的向日葵，又与金希澈并为门派里两朵金花。金钟云对外有多气势逼人，对上朴正洙就有多乖巧贴心。金钟云对门派里众位师弟有多耐心好脾气，对上金希澈就有多暴躁易起伏。

那罐桂花蜜，曺圭贤最多一开始打开闻闻味道，后来便将它与对金钟云的那一点小心思一起藏到了看不见摸不着的地方。

眼不见为净，心不想不烦。

金钟云的温柔是阳光，你受它温暖的恩惠，但是又抓不住，眼睁睁看着别人与你分羹。

曺圭贤以为自己藏的够好了，但是对上同居小师兄金厉旭的眼睛，他发现他还是无处躲藏。

曺圭贤来之前，门派里最小的是金厉旭。排在金希澈金钟云后面的小金长了张明亮如孩童的脸，看起来又甜又乖。

明明脸那么讨喜，可是小金却凭着那条像淬了毒的舌头，和直上云霄的尖锐嗓门，让门派里的师兄们都闻风丧胆。

没人愿意整天笼罩在小金的毒舌魔音下，因此在曺圭贤到来之前，小金像朴正洙金希澈金钟云一样享受着单人单间，传来传去就变成了金厉旭性格古怪不愿与人同住。众人看到曺圭贤第一次踏进金厉旭屋里的时候，眼神充满了同情与惋惜。

可惜曺圭贤与金厉旭是一路人，看起来像有几分洋人血脉的精致俊脸与金厉旭一样极具欺骗性。更过分的是，金厉旭只是说出别人想要回避的事实真相，附赠一个大大的白眼，大家还是惹不起躲得起。而曺圭贤却是看起来毫无恶意甚至笑盈盈地，在你伤口上撒糖撒盐撒孜然，众师兄在毫无防备地遭了几次殃后，才发现了曺圭贤皮囊下的恶魔本质。

于是大家默默地等着两个恶魔在一个屋檐下互相攻击，祈祷可以通过这种方式让俩恶魔的火力得到削减，祈祷自己能因此得到彻底安宁。

到底是一路人，易起伏的金希澈金钟云再怎么打架出任务的时候都配合默契，那种独属于他们，别人无法轻易踏足的氛围，甚至可以说是一种刻入灵魂的羁绊。

曺圭贤金厉旭也是如此，两个人平日里难免上下嘴皮子一翻，三言两语之间尽是明枪暗箭。可对于其他人，言语的狠辣却是加了倍，往往金厉旭用大喇喇的实话把人捅个半死，曺圭贤再笑着将那半死的人活埋。

只消一眼，曺圭贤便看得出金厉旭淡漠之下不输任何人的真诚，金厉旭也能窥探到这个和气少年些许心思。

比如和他一样，对金钟云的关注。

在这个门派的风属性里面，金钟云不仅天赋异禀，又是吃得下苦狠得下心磨自己的类型。刚化人形那几年他老是跟在朴正洙金希澈身边，两个少年风华正茂而他却是个半大孩子，众人只当他是个小屁孩，很少有人注意到他几乎接近天灵根的风灵根。

最初金厉旭与众人无差，只是偶尔看到金钟云笑的凤眼眯成两个小月牙，他会盯着看一会儿。

明明五官纤细却有一张肉乎乎的小脸，乍一看五官似乎被衬得有些过于平淡，仔细品却是滋味清雅。

算不上是情人眼里出西施，却可以是各花入各眼。

茹毛饮血般粗鲁吞下香茗的人断不可能品出它与凉白开有甚区别。而愿意用心的人，观色，细闻，慢品，让那香气一点一点席卷口鼻之间，最终唇齿之间皆是。

偶然一次金厉旭看见了那个看起来有些冷冷的金钟云，把那双狭长凤眼笑成了两弯细细月牙，整张脸神采奕奕，早没了平日里冷冷的疏离感。

金厉旭不自觉在远处看了许久许久，久到金钟云被两个师兄一边一个架着，嬉笑着离开，他还未回过神。

有了一次就有接下来的第二次第三次，他发现那双小月牙里有时候是撕碎了的星河，有时候又是缠乱了的春风。小金自己都没太注意，自己会因为这些小发现而觉得格外安心幸福。

金厉旭从小早慧，修行之路一路顺畅，也因此比同僚提早来到修行的瓶颈期。

平常有几分小傲气的金厉旭看着远不如自己的同僚，只能自己苦哈哈地背地里加倍用功，徒然耗费了不少气，差点掏空身子。

意外的是这个平常在大师兄二师兄面前像小孩子一样的钟云哥注意到了自己瓶颈期的烦恼。虽然有所耳闻他对师弟们向来格外包容宠溺，但之前两人之间也只是点头问好这些礼数。

同为风灵根的两人很快就关系亲近了不少，金厉旭这才发现这个凤眼小师兄不仅仅皮相值得细品，实力也是不容小觑。很快在金钟云的帮助下，金厉旭度过了瓶颈期。

有所余阈的金厉旭把目光瞄上了医书，本来以为金钟云知道了会怪罪自己没有专心修行，结果那人只是淡淡看了自己手里的医书一眼，说了一句，这书里面的药物记载有些过时，改日你来我那里找点适合刚入门的医书。

文人向往文豪，武将崇拜战神。于金厉旭而言，金钟云早已成为他想要成为的。

后来金钟云也成为了少年，脸颊肉消失后，纤细的眉眼鼻翼都是清冷妖异。他不再仅仅是大师兄二师兄身后经常被忽略的小尾巴，而是风灵根的佼佼者金钟云。

随着水的升温沸腾，茶香飘散出来馋的那些以前没在意的俗人都瞪着眼咽唾沫。

金厉旭开始经常听到同僚夸夸地称赞金钟云的修为，感叹着他秀美的脸庞，最后难免会用艳羡地口吻问金厉旭如何与这位气质拒人千里的师兄搞好关系。

金厉旭也只是笑笑没有一次给出回答，虽然有时候金钟云在自己面前也会笑会闹，但也每到别人所说的“好关系”。

在他眼里，金钟云是他的追赶方向，他欣赏着金钟云，崇敬着金钟云，却甚少像他人一样对金钟云有所憧憬期许。

或许金钟云也没有想那么多，小金思索了一下，得出这个结论。

金钟云也只是看着冷罢了，心思却是最为良善纯真。就算不是自己，他也会帮助别的师弟。自己又恰巧和他走在一条大路上，金钟云便毫不吝啬地用自己的光芒给他引路。

金厉旭目睹了曺圭贤神色状似无异目线却全都飘向那朵云。

谁说我俩像的？金厉旭顺着曺圭贤的视线看过去，金钟云被金希澈搂在怀里胡闹，不盈一握的细腰在金希澈的戳弄抚摸下扭来晃去。

有什么区别吗？曺圭贤收回了视线，半认真地审视着金厉旭的眼神。

爱说真相的金厉旭最终也，没有反驳回去。两个人又远远地静看了好一会儿，心照不宣地回去做事。

他们都没再辩驳过自己究竟对金钟云是什么念想，无论是跟对方还是跟自己，反正金钟云从来也不是他们的。曺圭贤拿出来金钟云给的桂花蜜，发现在自己不知道的时候，那些蜜已经悄悄地凝成了颗颗糖粒。

捻了一小点糖粒放在舌尖上，丝丝甜味融入唾液，让人心情舒畅。剩下的一罐都交给了金厉旭，曺圭贤没多嘱托什么，但每次两人在偷闲偷看金钟云的时候，曺圭贤总能茶水茶点里尝到淡淡的桂花香甜。

“钟云哥最近太忙了吧。”曺圭贤眼神飘向金钟云经常出现的那一角，低头喝了口茶水，不让自己的失落过于显眼。

金厉旭只有在这方面不会奚落曺圭贤，毕竟他也是一样的没出息。咬了口桂花酥，边吃边郁郁，最后把愤懑都归结于不爽沾了曺圭贤的光。

风灵根的金钟云和火灵根的金希澈凑在一起，实打实门派里新生代的杀器，兼得可治愈的光灵根朴正洙，三人攻守防治密不透风，放眼江湖中也是数一数二令人闻风丧胆 。

曺圭贤金厉旭一面有些替金钟云开心自豪，一方面又因为金钟云时常不在门派里见不到心里酸溜溜。

“一日不见如隔三秋，我再看不到钟云哥，怕是半截身子都要入土了。”曺圭贤嘴里没个正形，丝毫没有注意到身后不知什么时候多出了个纤细都身影。

“没想到咕噜这么想我？”金钟云的嗓音变得更为低沉沙哑，似乎少年的青涩也在这段时间溜走。

“钟云。。师兄。。什么时候回来的？”曺圭贤看着眼前出落得比之前更为明艳的美人，心里一颤，下意识地把“哥”换成规规矩矩的“师兄”，拉开距离让自己冷静一下。

“不是说了叫哥就行吗”金钟云细长凌厉的眉拧了拧，明明是生气的表情语气里却几分娇嗔委屈，落到曺圭贤金厉旭耳里是毛茸茸的小爪子轻挠他们的心房。

“钟云哥要吃吗？”金厉旭看着那细瘦的脸庞，心里微微一疼，顺手把手里刚刚咬了一口的桂花酥往金钟云面前一递。

收到曺圭贤的虫子眼攻击，金厉旭才反应过来这块点心的不对，正欲把手收回来换一块的时候，金钟云已经轻轻握住了金厉旭的手腕，弯下身子靠近金厉旭，丝毫不带避讳地在金厉吃过的那里咬了小小一口。

金钟云吃相雅致，嫣红小口抿成薄薄一线，慢条斯理地细嚼了好一会儿才轻轻咽下，看的曺圭贤金厉旭两人也跟着喉头一动一动。

“都说君子远庖厨，小旭不受这偏见世俗影响，才是真君子。”或许金钟云是听了他人背后对自己的嚼舌吧，金厉旭想到。那些他是完全不在意的，可没想到有人却为他在意，而且那人是他的崇敬喜爱。那小小月牙里都是细碎的宠爱，让金厉旭心里暖融融的。

“可是我却没想到小旭手艺这么好。”似仙似妖的脸上是春花秋月样美好安详的笑，让小金小曺瞬然间明了了周幽王的心思。

世间万物都抵不过春风拂过，冰雪消融成绕指春水。

“钟云哥嘴边有。。”曺圭贤边说变起身，一手轻轻捏住金钟云小巧的下颌，一手指尖扫过金钟云唇角，带去碎碎的点心渣子。

光洁瓷白的小脸捏着又软又滑，曺圭贤感觉指尖微微发烫，似乎还出了些汗，赶紧把手抽回来，对上金钟云无辜自然的神情，曺圭贤一阵心虚。

“来了这么久，差点忘了正事，掌门叫我来喊你俩和我一起去他那里。”金钟云一手一个，孩童样捏着两人衣角拽着走，全然没了平日里的清冷。

“正洙和希澈的事情，我都听说了。既然如此，让他俩好生修养一段时间吧。”掌门平日里慈祥的脸上现在乌云密布，却又不想太明显让小辈看出他的不安忧虑。

怎么可能不忧虑呢，短短几日，金希澈遭人暗算被人重伤了腿，朴正洙为了救治金希澈几度耗尽之后居然有入魔的倾向。

即便金钟云也出类拔萃，眼下他怎么舍得再让一个爱徒去犯险。风灵根虽也可战，但兼顾防御这点就看得出战力并不适合单枪匹马。又没得朴正洙在身边照顾，想到金钟云的秘密，掌门一阵头疼。

“我记得厉旭圭贤虽然年龄不大但是修为可观，过段时间便可入世去见识历练了。”掌门顿了顿，看着两个还很懵懂的少年，“钟云和厉旭同属风灵根，让他与你们结伴，也好指教帮衬你俩。”

听到这话，曺圭贤金厉旭两人瞬间觉得自己像被一群小仙童咚咚咚敲了好几下脑壳，脑子里嗡嗡得不真实。

金钟云在听到掌门提起朴正洙金希澈的时候 眼神明显暗了一下，即便只有短短一刹也被曺圭贤金厉旭捕捉到了。

朴正洙金希澈不仅仅实力卓群，面容出色，对待众师弟也是严宽并济，无人不尊敬折服。即便是与两个师兄不算亲密的自己，听到两人眼下的情况也都心里被狠狠揪了一把。

他该有多难过，会不会在来这里之前已经背地里偷偷落了几次泪。一想到金钟云落泪，曺圭贤金厉旭觉得刚才的幸福有些愧疚，是因为朴正洙金希澈有了难，金钟云才被迫离开他们来到自己身边。

他肯定想留在那两位身边，应了下来只是听从掌门怕伤了师弟吧，曺圭贤金厉旭越想越苦，脸上阴晴变化之快让金钟云情不自禁地笑了出来。

“看你俩这吃了苦胆的样子，是不愿和我一起咯？”金钟云骄骄地叉了腰逗两个师弟，全然没发现自己像个娇娇小媳妇。“我哪有那么可怕，才不会欺负你们两个。”

“哪有哪有，我们只是担心。。。”曺圭贤赶忙解释。

“担心什么？我又不会吃了你们两个。”他是狐狸，才不是什么吃人的怪物。

“没啦，我们担心正洙师兄和希澈师兄。。”金厉旭小心翼翼地观察着金钟云的脸色说道。

金钟云听罢一怔，内心动容，这两个孩子不仅聪敏过人，心也是热乎的。

“不必太过担忧，那日希澈差点连命都保不住，最后不也熬过来了嘛。”那晚自己提了一晚上心脏最后得知金希澈命保住了的时候整个人瘫在地上好久好久，直到现在回想起来还有些许疲惫。

“大夫说了这腿好生养着还是能用的。”金钟云才没那么坚强，是金希澈用苍白的笑脸一次又一次跟他说，钟云别哭，我的腿还顶用着呢，才让他得以安然地站在两个师弟面前平淡地安慰着师弟安慰着自己。

“正洙哥那边也没有大碍，只是有可能入魔的迹象，习武修行之人常在河边走罢了。”他知道的，从那一雨夜他就开始知道了朴正洙内心深处的深渊。

“身处高位之人内心惊惶，正洙哥身上背负了那么多人的希望，难免会严苛待己生出心魔。”金钟云看着两个出神的师弟，慈爱地笑了笑，“但是我相信他们两个肯定会尽快好起来的。”

朴正洙是谁，金希澈又是谁，他金钟云再熟悉不过，怎么可能会不相信。

他不信的只有自己。

是不是没了朴正洙金希澈，他金钟云就什么也不是。在看到掌门看他的时候眼神里有不舍有怜惜，他的心脏被千刀万剐。

金钟云自小被母族所弃，既便被朴正洙金希澈爱护着长大，骨子里依旧是极度缺乏安全感和自信心。他拼命磨练自己就是想追上朴正洙金希澈的脚步，不拖他们后腿不让他们失望。

只有弱者才被怜惜，那个眼神无声地给了他审判，他永远追不上朴正洙金希澈。

“钟云哥！你又啃指甲！”曺圭贤啪的一巴掌打在金钟云的小手上，力道刚刚好让被打的小手感到火辣辣的微痛。

曺圭贤早就不是一两个月前那个只敢偷看美人师兄的毛头小鬼了，现在美人天天在自己面前晃来晃去，曺圭贤那毒死人不偿命的三寸不烂之舌也暴露了个彻彻底底，好几次美人师兄被自己噎得连耳尖都红的滴血。

得，曺圭贤破罐子破摔，干脆蛮横又霸道地管起了金钟云。金钟云生活习惯真的太差，睡得少吃得少还把好好的小手啃的指甲坑坑洼洼每个正形。

外出做任务的时候大晚上时常抱着枕头跑去金钟云那里，美名其曰监督金钟云早睡早起，被金厉旭发现以后大喊他卑鄙无耻，然后变成金钟云金厉旭曺圭贤三个少年挤金钟云一个小被窝里面。

金钟云一开始还想逗两个弟弟玩，在他们半睡半醒的时候摸他们人中，但是两个小恶魔一起反击，把金钟云按在床榻上，一人一下把金钟云人中都蹭的通红。

粉粉的唇肉连着人中几乎延伸到鼻尖上的都血色充盈，在白玉小脸上红的刺眼，瘦弱的人儿被按在床榻上打闹后一喘一喘地颤着身子，像只手无寸铁的兔子。

曺圭贤金厉旭看的心痒痒，一边一个乖乖躺好，脸埋进金钟云的肩头，闻着那股好闻的香味让自己慢慢平静。

金厉旭开始越来越习惯用沾了春阳水的手，把他做的五谷肉菜各色点心一点点喂进金钟云的口中，看他一点点咀嚼吞下。

三个人打打闹闹的细水长流，总让曺圭贤金厉旭有一种不真实的幸福感。

虽然比起和朴正洙金希澈一起出门派做事时候确实安全了不少，但是江湖上刀剑无情，一次任务的时候金钟云肩头被划了伤口。金钟云向来能忍耐痛楚，回到客栈时候血已经染红了一大片布料，和曺圭贤金厉旭打过照面过后就软软地闭上眼睛倒了下去。

金厉旭虽然害怕但是平日里也跟着金钟云一起习读了不少医书，强行镇定下来指使曺圭贤把金钟云抱上床榻解开衣裳。

“这。。。”正翻箱倒柜找金疮药和绢纱的金厉旭听到曺圭贤惊恐地猛吸一口气，不屑地边插刀边走向床榻，“不就是刀伤吗，没想到曺圭贤你这么胆小，白瞎了平日里欺负钟云哥时候的肥胆子了。。。”

然后他也愣住了，曺圭贤没有把衣裳完全解开，只是露出了受伤的肩膀和一点点的胸膛。但是依旧能让他们清晰地看到那牛乳般莹润的皮肉上的片片樱粉。越往胸膛深处看，靠近乳珠那里羊脂般的柔软乳肉甚至还有几个很明显的齿痕。

“去打热水，曺圭贤。”现在是什么时候金厉旭还是分的清的，医者父母心，何况要医的是金钟云。

曺圭贤也没再多言，安安分分给金厉旭打下手，把金钟云包扎好了以后两个少年把给金钟云伤口消毒的剩下的酒水，倒进自己的喉咙里。

以前他们没有任何奢望，现在几乎忘了金钟云也是会娶妻的。

可是只要离开门派，金钟云几乎都是与他俩在一起的，什么时候钟云哥撇下他俩和那女子私会了呢，两个少年心被酒水烧的火辣辣。

第二日金钟云醒来两人也没提这件事，小心翼翼地维持着已经破碎的细水长流。

很快他们就见到了“那个女子”，任务完成以后三人回到门派里，看到脸色白纸般被两个弟弟搀扶着照顾着的金钟云，二师兄火气全写在脸上，两个金起伏又吵到门派里不得安生。

随着金希澈“梆”的一声踹门离开，金钟云气势也被削减大半，疲惫地靠在床榻枕头上，勉强地朝着金厉旭曺圭贤还有一堆跑过来看热闹拉架的师弟们笑了笑，“回去吧，我也累了。”

钟云哥那脾气，让希澈师兄气到了，估计一晚上都睡不好吧。曺圭贤脑袋里小算盘打得噼啪响，抱着小枕头像外出时候一样轻车熟路地来到金钟云房前，当然跟着一起来的还有同居舍友金厉旭。

“我才不像你一样臭流氓呢，”金厉旭示意地端着一碟金钟云喜欢的点心，“我怕钟云哥气坏了吃不下饭。”

怀着一样鬼胎的两人互相白了一眼对方，直到来到金钟云门前才听到了不对劲。

“我的好钟云，你就原谅我好不好，我也是担心你嘛，以后都不会凶你了。”他们的二师兄从来都是操着一口比脸不知道粗糙了多少倍的嗓子，热烈又张扬。此刻语调里全是温柔情调，甚至带着一点点不易察觉的撒娇。

“白痴啊你，金希澈，我刚才不是都说了原谅你了吗？”金钟云的嗓子比平日里还要沙哑，却不是往常那样沉稳有力，此刻掺杂了短而急促的呼吸声。

“还说自己已经原谅我了，原谅我了的话，，，还惩罚我把我夹那么紧？”最后这短短一句，若不是曺圭贤金厉旭两人把耳朵紧紧贴在门缝上还动用了内力，是绝对听不到的。

两人还没从天雷滚滚中回过神来就听见金钟云刚骂了一两个词汇，后面全都变成了不成句子的呻吟，每一声都是情欲的实体，柔软有力地敲击着曺圭贤和金厉旭的血管，向里面的红色液体发号施令，齐刷刷向下半身涌去。

“金希澈你混蛋。。啊，你慢点。。”

“慢点怎么能让钟云舒服呢，我得好好补偿钟云才行呢。”语毕呻吟声全都被唇瓣摩擦的水声代替。

曺圭贤用手指轻轻将们缝推开一点点，只看到金希澈同样不算健壮的白皙后背和搭在他两肩上的一双小巧玉足，随着金希澈的挺腰动作一晃一晃。

金厉旭默默地把门缝合上，转身离开，曺圭贤也轻手轻脚紧跟其后。两个人互相看了一眼对方，意外地发现对方和自己一样，没有失落没有惊恐，反而是一种，欣喜。

欣喜金钟云是个有龙阳之好的断袖，那便不会再有什么女子。即便他身边是希澈师兄，但是现在经常和金钟云在一起的是他们，近水楼台先得月，待他们有一日走散了，那他绝对不会让步他人。

“连这你都和我一样，你该不会是失散多年的亲兄弟吧。”曺圭贤把这段时间幻想着金钟云娶妻的压力一下子都释放了出来，感觉心情畅快了不少。

“我可比你好看多了，哪里会是你亲兄弟。”金厉旭小嘴一撅，落在曺圭贤眼里即便被攻击了也觉得他怪可爱的，难怪金钟云格外宠这个小金。

“这算什么呢，钟云哥是在下面的那一个，就你这脸和身板，估计钟云哥就拿你当弟弟。”曺圭贤才不会轻易认输。

“打一架？”金厉旭被曺圭贤说的都快有画面感了，恼羞成怒地急需发泄。

“好啊，正好最近郁闷得很。”说完两人转去了修道场。

曺圭贤是水灵根，平日里身边两个风灵根辅助，没想到今日却和其中一个风灵根对打。两人都是金钟云教出来的，招式一类的大同小异，还尽是些配合为主的招式，一个主治疗，一个兼防御，怎么打都费劲不尽兴。

“还是喝酒吧。”曺圭贤去取了两人一起做的桂花酿，倒了一碗递给金厉旭。

“这是酿给钟云哥喝的！”金厉旭嗓门一尖曺圭贤赶紧捂住他嘴巴。“第一回酿，咱俩先尝尝，万一酿坏了味道还怎么给钟云哥喝。”

金厉旭想了想是这个道理，浅浅尝了一口，淡淡的酒香桂花香让他忘却了诸多烦恼。

往后的日子他俩倒是放平了心，一个照样给金钟云琢磨着各类吃食，变着法儿地撒娇卖萌哄着金钟云吃下去。另一个剪了各样各色的绢纱，把金钟云的指尖缠的五颜六色，恼得金钟云好几天没给他好脸色。

“钟云哥，生辰快乐。”两人计算好了日子，刚刚好在金钟云生辰这日，挖出了酿好的第二坛桂花酿。

金钟云正因朴正洙金希澈两人临时被派出门派外做事错过自己生辰郁郁寡欢，看到两个懂事的弟弟，一人一边笨拙地搬了个大酒坛过来。

“这是我俩给钟云哥酿的酒。”金钟云早知道曺圭贤年纪不大却是个小酒仙，看他得意嘚瑟的样子，情不自禁笑出来。

“哥你等一下，我做了哥爱吃的菜，等我俩一下。”金厉旭拉着还臭屁的曺圭贤转身奔向厨房，“快别傻笑了，来帮忙。”

两个小恶魔知道怎么说话能让人抱头痛哭，更明白说什么能哄的心上人心花怒放。很快，金钟云在两个小恶魔的甜言蜜语攻势下咯咯笑个不停，酒气也蔓延上脸颊，眼珠湿漉漉的。

“金希澈这个混蛋，又说话不算数。”微醺的金钟云嘴上随便放炮，被曺圭贤揽进怀里轻拍脑袋安慰。

“他回来以后我都不要理他了！”事实上第二天金钟云永远不记得自己断片以后说的胡话。

“不理他不理他，那钟云哥要不要考虑一下我呀。”曺圭贤仗着金钟云在自己怀里没有任何反抗，大着胆子厚着脸皮。

金厉旭知道是玩笑话，但是也不想让曺圭贤占了上风，凑到金钟云面前，眨巴着眼睛，“钟云哥那我呢？”

“最喜欢你们两个啦！”确实众多师弟里面，小曹小金两个算得上金钟云的心头宝。

“比起希澈师兄呢？”两个人感觉自己疯狂在那个禁忌线上试探着。

“呀，那个混蛋怎么能和你们俩比呢。”金钟云不满地撅了嘴，薄薄的两片唇红艳润泽，曺圭贤眼里都是那唇，大手托住金钟云的下颌，低头吻了上去。

“曺圭贤你才是混蛋啊！”金厉旭刚想尖叫，又怕惹来其他无关人物，只能上手试图把人撕开。

曺圭贤不动如山地啃咬着日思夜想的双唇，从金钟云口中渡过来的桂花香气更加馥郁迷人，酒气升腾之间他感觉怀里那人的脸蛋都变得灼热。

唇离开后，金钟云整个人软在曺圭贤怀里，脸上都是酡红和迷离。

“曺圭贤你。。。”金厉旭搜肠刮肚地想了半天，都觉得词汇不够恶毒不够表达自己对“另一个自己”的愤怒。

“你要来吗？”曺圭贤一眼就看得出金厉旭眼里除了愤怒以外的东西，语气带了些轻佻却把金厉旭钉在了那里。

金厉旭仔细看着曺圭贤怀里醉过去了的金钟云，妖娆的凤眸，细长的鼻翼，樱桃小口餍足地微微上翘嘴角，像是梦见了什么一样笑的纯真。

金厉旭将人从曺圭贤怀里扒拉出来，扶正在他原本的凳子上坐好，轻轻地啄了一下他的唇角后紧紧地贴了上去。他以为他会像曺圭贤一样冲动又莽撞地被欲望所湮没，实际上他却觉得是幸福的烟花在他脑海里缓缓绽开。

幸福，是幸福的。他想要的就是眼前这个人，仅是触碰就让他安心愉悦。

吻毕金厉旭紧紧抱住金钟云，胸膛相贴，乖乖地把脑袋搁在金钟云肩上，此情此景真实是一场兄友弟恭的生辰宴。

金厉旭觉得自己疯了，直到曺圭贤把金钟云抱到床榻上剥开他的衣裳，他才意识到他们此刻起的什么歹念。

金钟云上半身还倚在曺圭贤怀里，金厉旭双手撑在金钟云两侧，轻轻开口，“哥，我是谁呢？”

“是小旭。”金钟云醉到不知道此情此景，只知道眼前两个乖巧的弟弟哄的他飘飘然，是一种别样的温馨宁和。

“那我呢？”曺圭贤大手用抚摸着金钟云的发，五指都缠进他的乌发里。

“呀，我没醉，你是咕噜我还是知道的！”金钟云脸上蒙上了薄薄一层怒意，但醉了酒的人喜怒无常，转而又笑的春花灿烂，往曺圭贤怀里钻了钻，“小旭和咕噜酿的桂花酒甜甜的，再来一杯好不好。”

曺圭贤把金钟云轻轻放下，去取了桂花蜜和山梨果浆来，“哥喝多了，想吃甜的何必喝酒呢。”说着取了给金钟云包指尖用剩的大块薄纱把金钟云的眼睛蒙了上去，将山梨果浆塞进金厉旭手中。

薄纱只是让金钟云睁眼有些困难，索性他懒得睁开眼睛，溺在酒精的小小快乐当中。

水红色薄纱之下是金钟云流畅漂亮的眼型，跟跟细长的睫毛在纱下颤着，红唇与红纱相应，是雪地里艳杀四方的红梅。

曺圭贤手指蘸了桂花蜜胡乱抹在自己唇上，低头去磨在金钟云的唇，唇齿将花蜜都带到金钟云舌尖上。

金厉旭明白了曺圭贤的意图，也照葫芦画瓢地取了山梨果浆抹在唇上，待曺圭贤离开金钟云的时候，含住了金钟云吐气时露出的软舌，细细地将唇上的山梨果浆都蹭了过去。  
桂花蜜花香馥郁，山梨浆酸甜爽口，金钟云被亲的晕晕乎乎只知道品着这两种滋味，甚至回味般地舔了舔唇角，落在曺圭贤金厉旭眼里，变成一种童贞样的纯天然情色意味。

“哥，那你现在知道我是谁吗，刚刚我喂了你什么呢？厉旭又喂了你什么呢？”曺圭贤嗓音温柔醇厚，落在金钟云耳边酥酥作响。

金钟云摇了摇头，感觉意识像飘出了大脑。

“哥回答不上来，那要接受点小小的惩罚。”曺圭贤说着大手摸上乳珠边缘的软肉，动作轻柔地揉捏，坏心眼地扯了扯小豆子，惹得金钟云舒服地哼哼了一声。

“让让，那边儿是我的。”金厉旭把曺圭贤往边上一挤，一起上了贼船，怎么能能把便宜都让曺圭贤一个人占了去。

两个人开始较着劲儿的折磨着金钟云的乳珠，很快金钟云的乳珠变成成熟得要落果的樱桃，轻轻一碰就让金钟云身子一个激灵。

曺圭贤低头将自己手里那颗含进嘴里，舌尖顶着它轻轻磨蹭，惹得金钟云被刺激地把不自觉挺着腰扭动。

曺圭贤顺势把腰搂住，金厉旭看他又一个人霸占了金钟云，气鼓鼓地下了床榻回自己房里取自己背着曺圭贤私藏的宝贝。

“哥，没想到你是。。。”金厉旭一回来便看见曺圭贤已然把金钟云的裤子褪了去。

“你早就知道？”看到金厉旭一点也不好奇不慌张的模样，曺圭贤心下了然。

“你来之前我就偶然间知道了。”金厉旭晃了晃手里的一个雕花木盒，一阵叮咚脆响。

盒里是一个龙眼大小花纹繁琐的铃铛，尾端系着同样华美的流苏坠子，金厉旭将桂花蜜厚厚地抹到铃铛上，然后将流苏一端递给曺圭贤，专心地开发起金钟云的雌穴。

曺圭贤哪儿会乖乖地看着等着，随着金厉旭手指地增加，金钟云身上逐渐染上粉色，娇而不俏，一种介乎男女之间的妩媚感让曺圭贤咽了咽口水，重新手指蘸了蜜，也去开拓去金钟云的后穴。

比起金厉旭的温柔，曺圭贤的扩张要粗鲁很多，却刺激地金钟云感觉那里火热焦灼，阵阵电流沿着每条褶皱向上，流淌过自己的心脏大脑。

手指翻搅着，时不时顺着褶皱轻轻抠挖，看到金钟云的身体即使给出各种反应，曺圭贤的下半身早就从微微濡湿到现在变得坚硬。

“你都不觉得憋得慌吗？”那个销魂的小洞开始吞吐吸吮着自己的手指，曺圭贤光是幻想一下子换成自己那里感觉都要变成野兽。

“大概这也是咱俩非常重点的一个不同吧。”金厉旭已经扩张地差不多了，接过曺圭贤手中的缅铃，轻轻地推进已经柔软包容的雌穴当中。

“我想要的，远不止这些。”金厉旭说完俯下身子一边去吻金钟云的唇舌一边手指捅进雌穴中顶着缅铃不断深入。

本来金钟云只是像只乖巧的猫咪一样嗓子里时不时哼唧几下，慵懒缱绻。可随着缅铃在他体内活跃翻滚着，金钟云的也失去了那份轻松，整个人在金厉旭身下一颠一颠，曺圭贤干脆架起金钟云的腰肢，方便自己和金厉旭两个人一起动作。

金钟云的小小分身在这刺激下慢慢抬起头来，但是金厉旭吻得认真，压根没看见这委屈到落泪的小可爱。

别哭啊，我来照顾你。将金钟云腰搁置在自己膝盖上，曺圭贤腾出一只手去安抚小钟云，温暖宽厚的掌心毫无技巧却细致地追随着金钟云的每一个身体反应。

“啊。。。”金钟云喉咙里重重地哽了一声，小分身也喷射出乳白色汁液。

金厉旭这才放开金钟云的唇舌，看着那双水汽迷蒙的凤眼，想起自己以前一个人偷看金钟云眼睛的日子，心里被满足填满。

“哥，我有没有告诉过你，我好爱你。”金厉旭用鼻尖蹭了蹭金钟云的，享受着高潮后金钟云更加慵懒温暖的呼吸。

“是谁不让我霸占钟云哥现在又完事儿了还缠着不放。”曺圭贤拍了拍金厉旭的肩，象征性地推了推，收获了金厉旭白眼。

自己这边也扩张的差不多了，曺圭贤把自己下半身释放出来，瞄准那小洞捅了进去，少年也是第一次，心脏里有什么东西在翻滚膨胀，好像下一秒就要爆开来，让他死在金钟云身上。

金钟云还处在高潮余韵中，猛地被曺圭贤进入，后穴激烈收缩，缴得曺圭贤差点交代了自己的火药。

看着金钟云舒服又痛苦地把精巧五官凝成小花猫，听到缅铃还停留在雌穴中叮咚作响，金厉旭也慢慢来了反应，不疾不徐地褪下沾染上金钟云喷射出的白浊的裤子，对着金钟云被他俩揉的粉红的胸膛安抚起自己的下半身，透明的液体糊在乳肉上亮晶晶的。

持续不断的刺激终于磨的金钟云又射了出来，曺圭贤再次被束缚得几乎喘不过气了，一个没把持住射了进去。

“你怎么射进去了？钟云哥会坏肚子的！”金厉旭有些烦躁，明明是他挑的头，却这也不懂那也不懂的。

“起开！”听着金厉旭第一次有些真的生气了的语气，曺圭贤赶紧照做，和金厉旭换了位置。

金厉旭嫌弃地用手指把曺圭贤留在后穴里液体都抠弄出来，每一次都让金钟云像疯了一样地嚎叫，曺圭贤一边要捂住金钟云的嘴巴不让他把人都喊来一边眼睁睁地看着金厉旭把那些精液都抹在自己小有价值的衣服上，心里气急又不敢抗争。

外围和靠近洞口的地方都抠的差不多了，金厉旭把自己也硬了许久的分身送了进去，没有急着去交配律动，而是各种角度地尝试，试图把更深处的液体也都挤压带出。

苦了金钟云即便经验丰富一些也受不得这番刺激，又被曺圭贤捂住嘴连发泄都不得痛快，快感在嗓子眼和分身之间来回乱窜，心脏像被什么东西砸中，轰隆隆地乱想，响到每一根大脑神经都躁动起舞。

液体被清的差不多了，金厉旭也在中途找到了那个敏感点，动作多了平日里完全看不出地凶狠猛烈，让曺圭贤几乎认不出眼前这个发狠性爱的人，是那个虽然毒舌但是面容像可爱孩童的金厉旭。

金钟云的腰挺成一条僵硬的主线，浑身肌肉都紧绷泛红，雌穴中喷出一股热热的微黏清液，洒在金厉旭的耻毛上。

金厉旭也不多停留，拔出分身对着乳肉继续用手，直到自己的精液也扑洒在金钟云的身体上。

曺圭贤金厉旭两人一边一个搂着昏睡过去的金钟云，啄吻着他布满红潮的小脸。

“钟云哥明天醒来要记得我说过我爱你的。”金厉旭射过以后懒懒地不愿闭眼，但又怕这梦一样的美好，醒来以后不复存在。

三个人缠绕在一起，混乱着一起坠入梦乡。


End file.
